


Blushing Virgin

by lynsbit



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, awkward virgin stuff, handsome escapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby was a virgin. He had no experience whatsoever and was determined to change it. He wants to woo Kotetsu, but must overcome his clumsy romantic tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Virgin

Barnaby was an inexperienced virgin. 

Because his life was bent on recent, he'd never had the emotional time to spend on a relationship. 

Now that he had moved on from his goal, he had a new one: woo Kotetsu Kaburagi. 

Yep, he was in love with the old man. 

He couldn't help it! Kotetsu was the only one- well, Barnaby loved him. As simple as that.

On a warm Summer's day Barnaby had approached Kotetsu after work, spilling out his heart and mind, telling Kotetsu about his intense love and how much he wanted the older man.

Of course, Kotetsu was skeptical at first, suspecting Barnaby was playing a sadistic joke on him.   
To prove his claim, Barnaby took Kotetsu into his arms and kissed him, replicating that cheesy kiss scene in movies where the man dipped the woman and the woman's leg flew up. Sadly, he didn't anticipate Kotetsu's stiffness and dropped him on the floor, earning a pained grunt from the old man, who stared up at him in utter bewilderment.

Barnaby handsome escaped immediately.

He avoided Kotetsu for as long as he could, until he was cornered when he was trying to get coffee.  
"Bunny, if you weren't joking, I'd like to take you up on your offer..." Kotetsu had said, scratching the back of his neck and staring into his 'number one dad' mug full of black coffee. Barnaby perked up, but blinked when Kotetsu held his hand out. "But-" he looked Barnaby square in the eyes. "You've got to learn how to be romantic." 

A challenge was issued. 

Barnaby had nodded profusely and lunged forward, wanting to envelope his new lover in a hug, but spilling Kotetsu's coffee on both of them. 

Before he could escape, he heard Kotetsu's delighted laugh, which made something inside him warm up.   
"You're too funny." Kotetsu relished, grinning at him. "Lucky for you that coffee was cold..."

They left to Barnaby's house to clean up, both taking separate showers. 

After Kotetsu showered Barnaby took his, rushing the entire time because he knew this was his moment to shine. He'd show Kotetsu he wasn't an awkward virgin- even if he was... 

When he exited the shower, he found Kotetsu in his bed, rolling around and laughing, wearing only a pair of Barnaby's sweatpants. 

Kotetsu noticed Barnaby staring at him and sat up, giving him a wave. "Yo! I hope ya don't mind, but my clothes were gross and I happened to see these," he kicked his legs up. "Laying by your bed. They're super comfortable." Kotetsu continued rolling around. "God your bed is soooo nice!" 

Something inside Barnaby unhinged and he pounced on the rolling man, pinning him to the bed with a ferocious force. "I'm glad you like it." Barnaby said, grinning wickedly. "Because we'll be making love in it on a daily basis." 

Kotetsu stared up at him and they shared a few seconds of silence before Kotetsu's lips puckered inward and he let out a "pfff" before howling in laughter. 

It wasn't what Barnaby was expecting and he felt his ego deflate on the spot. 

"Haha, sheesh Bunny, way to be cheesy!" Kotetsu laughed some more, but stopped when he saw the disappointed look on Barnaby's face. "Hey, it's okay, you'll do better next time-" 

He was cut off when Barnaby grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, then wedged himself in between Kotetsu's legs. "I'm glad you like the bed-" Barnaby began, whispering against Kotetsu's ear, "because I'll be fucking you in it until you can't see straight." He growled out, a sharp and low tone to his voice. 

Barnaby expected another laugh from the old man, but was pleasantly surprised when Kotetsu visibly shuddered and a red hue painted his cheeks. 

Jackpot. 

"Oh~ I didn't know you enjoyed dirty talk, old man." Barnaby teased, licking the inside and biting the shell of Kotetsu's ear, his hot breath sending more shudders down the older man's body. Kotetsu tried to protest, but only squeaked when Barnaby nipped at his jaw.

Barnaby never felt so confident! Yep, he was totally going to make Kotetsu swoon. Barnaby wouldn't be a blushing, clumsy, dorky virgin! Nope, he was going to make Kotetsu writhe under him- he was going to make it so Kotetsu couldn't walk the next couple of days. He was going to drown the man in his dominance.

It was going to be epic.

Barnaby shucked the towel that his his nakedness, leering at the way Kotetsu's eyes fell on his already standing length.   
Barnaby crawled back on top of Kotetsu and locked their lips together, moving his tongue against Kotetsu's and exploring the confines of his mouth.

Barnaby used one of his hands to smooth down Kotetsu's tanned chest, tweaking and petting each nipple it came in contact with. Kotetsu would gasp out every now and then, and Barnaby would take the chance to dive deeper in his mouth. 

When he was unsatisfied with kissing, Barnaby straightened up and wordlessly flipped Kotetsu over. Barnaby pushed the man's shoulders into the bed and yanked his hips up, grinning as he shoved Kotetsu's (or rather, his) sweatpants down. He spent a moment admiring Kotetsu's ass, gazing at the roundness of the tanned orbs. Barnaby groped and kneaded at the fleshy skin, then pulled the cheeks apart. Kotetsu's hole was twitching, practically begging for some attention. Barnaby obliged it and leaned forward, flicking his tongue across it. Kotetsu let out a gasp, shooting a startled look behind his shoulder. "B-Bunny! What the hell are ya doin'?" 

Barnaby simply ignored him and continued, making eye contact with the older man as he shot his tongue into the hole. 

After lapping and diving, he dragged his tongue across one of Kotetsu's cheeks and smirked at the empty and disappointed look on Kotetsu's face. "Don't worry, I'm not finished." Barnaby stuck two of his fingers in Kotetsu's mouth unwarily and ordered him to suck. Kotetsu obeyed, giving Barnaby an embarrassed look of defiance. 

Barnaby trailed the fingers down and shoved them into Kotetsu, making him shout out in pain. Barnaby shushed him, spending no time being gentle. He scissored and pumped and managed to get four fingers in, eliciting grunts and pleased noises from a surprisingly audible Kotetsu. 

When he deemed the hole open enough, he withdrew his fingers and smirked down at Kotetsu's shivering, breathless form. 

A jolt of pleasure hit Barnaby in the gut, further hardening his already rock hard dick. 

After slipping on a lubricated condom Barnaby positioned himself at Kotetsu's hole and gripped the older man's hips to keep him still. "I'm going to fuck you, Kotetsu." Barnaby growled into his ear, smirking when Kotetsu rolled his hips back, seeking Barnaby. 

"Hurry up then!" Kotetsu whined, moving his ass closer. 

Barnaby wasn't having that.   
He held Kotetsu's hips with enough force to bruise, regarding the man with narrowed eyes. "Don't forget what position you're in. I could stop right now, you know." He paused. "But as slutty as you're being, I bet you'd find some other guy to fuck you." He added, leering at the noise Kotetsu made. "Well, sorry. I won't let anyone else do so. You're mine." And with that he surged forward, shoving every inch of him into Kotetsu. 

Kotetsu screamed out, holding back a sob as he struggled to adjust to Barnaby's cock. 

Barnaby gave him no time and yanked his length back, then pushed it in again, repeating until he picked up a violent rhythm. 

Both men were gasping and grunting, their sweat mixing. Barnaby hips began to piston at an increasingly ferocious rate and he plummeted Kotetsu's sweet spot, who moaned like a whore in heat. 

"You like that? Dirty old man?" Barnaby questioned in a growl, fucking Kotetsu into the mattress. Kotetsu held on to the bed sheets for dear life, his knuckles white from their tight clench. 

Barnaby wasn't pleased when Kotetsu didn't respond, so he grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head back, snapping his hips harder into him. "Answer me." He hissed, his lips at Kotetsu's ear. 

Kotetsu whined in response, uttering a breathy, "Oh God yes right there God~"   
Barnaby grinned, but still wasn't satisfied. "This isn't God, Kotetsu. It's me. My dick. It's my dick that's driving you crazy." Barnaby pulled all the way out and shoved back in until his balls hit Kotetsu's. "Say my name." He instructed, picking up the pace again.

Kotetsu obeyed, pouring out "Barnaby, Barnaby! Oh yes!" Over and over like a mantra. 

Barnaby felt like he was going to explode, which was unacceptable; he had to make Kotetsu cum before him. 

So he wrapped his hand around Kotetsu's length and tugged, matching his quickened thrusts, fucking Kotetsu as hard as he could and pumping his dick with an equal brutality. 

Kotetsu came with a shout, pouring out his seed on Barnaby's hand. Barnaby followed suit after a couple more thrusts and emptied himself into Kotetsu. 

When they caught their breaths Barnaby pulled out and slipped off the condom, tying it and tossing it away sluggishly. He wrapped an arm around Kotetsu and pulled him to his chest. "I'm sorry I was so rough..." He murmured after kissing Kotetsu's forehead. 

Kotetsu chuckled tiredly. "You had s'mthin' to prove. You're not the inexperienced klutz I thought you were. It was cute, but that was... Incredibly hot." Kotetsu blushed and burrowed his head into Barnaby's chest. 

Barnaby beamed with pride. Not only did he win the challenge, but he won Kotetsu over. He proved he could tame the tiger.


End file.
